what the fuck are we doing
by xx.jeana.xx
Summary: Kitsune stroked her forehead with her hand. "Who am I?" She asked herself. This is the tale of a young lady, her best friend, and antics that occur at Hogwarts.


Kitsune's POV

HI!1 My name is Kitsune's Corendaly-Horus's-Darklem'g-Salem and I'm a psychic of the most sacred of the ranks and i woyrk for this HUGE spy company that y family owns! I can control fire with my mind, control other's souLS AND CONJURE HUGE FUCKING DICKS OUT MID FUCKING AIR. and my best friend is Rein

xx Might Of Horuss (MOH) xx

Rein's POV

Hello! Im REin, Rein Uchiha. Im a ninja and a greatly feared one at that! ;) I'm a member of the Uchiha clan, and one of the last ofmy kind, next to my brother Itahi (he's super hot, no incest though XD) I'm also a wizard and I go to Hogwarts with my BFF KItsun e! :D She is totes radically epic in evry way, and we share a house in Slytherin. I have really cool and big wolf ears on my head (Im part wolf) and I can transform into one too! Im also a diclonious, but not yor regular one :). My arms are infinite, as well s theyre reach. I can also move things with my mind, and im an ex-goddess (Dont tell anyone though, its a secrett ;))

3rd person pov-

rein and kitsun woke up in theyre beds and greated eaother kindly, they woke from the bed and ate brekdance togehtr at there breakfAST GGO GO GO GO GOT A GO FAST GOTTA GO FAST GOTTA GO FAST ER FASTER FFASTER, THEY Had ereal nd some french toast with hot choclety mink. after that they put on theyre howgarT robes with some hoT HOT HOT HOT LA cy lingerie underneath so when they take them off the boys and girls will get bonrs and want to frick them, they like the attention. they went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in great britan in the ninja world because rein was a nunja and so was kitsune.

they walked along The stone hallwalls adn people whished by them like cookie crumbs in front of a fan. they began to conversate

"So rein,, did you see the angsty guys dwon the halll?" kitsune asked, her hand going into her mouth.

"yes yes YES YES YES YES YES" rein conversated to kitsune, her friend, whom she was currently conversating with as she fell to the floor and began yessing

"rein , no stop! you're yESSING YESSING TOO HARD SNOOOOOOOO!" KTSUEN YELLEN AT THE TOP OF HER IIUNGG, ACTACHTIN HER BFF AS SHE FELL TO THE GROUND, DEAD. "SHE DIED FROM YESSSINS TOOB HARD, SOMEBODY HELP!" SHE SCREAMED. She quietly grabbbed some random gofficcc called E ony and some fuckin prepz and puled heir libs into pisiton and made them thrust their pevises into the \air. "Get yOUR ANUS IN THE AIR, BY!" The prepz began thrusting hrder and soon everyone in the entire jhallway began YESSING AND THRUSTING THEIR PELVUvuzelaIESES IN THE AIR. HAARRY OTTER THEN SCAMPERED OUT TO SEA WHILE TAKING HID S DICK OUT OAND YESSING INTO A RAINBOW.

rein suddeny AROSE FROM THE DEPTHS OF HER AGONIZIGN SLUMBER ADN arose herself to finsd that she was surrounded by palvises.

'what to heck" rein pantered as she awokened to many mny pelvises thrusting in her direction. Kitsune picke dher up by the hair and began kuddlng her [no homosuck!] and saying that she missed hER TOTES BFF!

they shared a tight embracing as they embraced VERY tihgltyshit Teen Relatables:98 WHO PUT SPIDERSS ON MY DICK

rein stood on her leg and everyone disapeared asnd continued whiching down the hall like flowers in a F5 TORNADO WARNING: Tornado warning

POSTED: 5:43 PM Mar 29 2014 UPDATED: 8:24 PM Mar 29 2014

Text Size:

Print

Email

A tornado warning remains in effect until 6:30 p.m. PDT for south central Tehama and extreme north central Glenn Counties.

Related

Viewer submitted pictures from...

At 5:36 p.m. PDT doppler radar indicated a possible tornado about six miles southwest of Corning and east of Black Butte Dam moving east to southeast at 15 mph.

Trained weather spotters reported a funnel cloud with this storm about 5:24 p.m.

The tornado warning expired at 6:30 p.m.

The tornado will otherwise remain over mainly rural areas of the indicated counties but may cross Interstate 5 south of Corning through 6:30 p.m.

Precautionary/preparedness actions:

The

"oooh! ;)) that hottie blonde in the orner ovr there~" rein grinded affectionaltey

Draco malfoy, he hottiest hotty in aLL OF SCOOL walked up to theM HHOLY SHIT HOT HOT TATER TOT MAKE ME GO VROOOM FROOM in his black eyeline, red contcts which expressed the maic in his cod dperesses eues, and the blue mae thong that showed of his junk JunkK IN THE TRUNK GIE GIV E ME UR TRUN HOTT HOT TRUNK JUNK and was made on mink hide.

"HEYYYy baby daddy~;))))))))))))))))))))))))))), rei cood at the hot tot seductively, "i lost my pockets :(((, can you be my pockets daddy ;))"

he blushed like a fucking anime and strated whippin out his FUCKING EXPAND HOT HOT HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT DONG. HE BEGAN JEARKIN IT LIKE MAD,,

"IF I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SQUART ACROSS THE ROOM ,,,, NOW THAT TURNS MW ON :-)! NOTHING LIKE HAVING THE BEST OEGAMIOM IN THE WORLD EVERYDAY,,,, YEA BABY ... ", DRAKE SAID JERking his dna rifle.

"MMMMMM, you wanna make tha tromboner in seventh positiun? buscemi if u do i'll totally blowwwww~~~~~"" kisune asked licking his buttcheek seductibvely with her chameleon tongue hat can reach OVER 9000 MILES IN EXPPANSE.

they whipped out the donger and ᕙ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗ flex your dongers ᕙ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗᕙ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗ flex your dongers ᕙ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗᕙ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗ flex your dongers ᕙ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗᕙ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗ flex your dongers ᕙ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗᕙ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗ flex your dongers ᕙ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗᕙ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗ flex your dongers ᕙ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗᕙ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗ flex your dongers ᕙ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗᕙ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗ flex your dongers ᕙ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗᕙ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗ flex your dongers ᕙ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗ

༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º ༽ºل͟º ༽ºل͟º ༽YOU CAME TO THE WRONG DONGERHOOD༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º ༽ºل͟º ༽ºل͟º ༽༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º ༽ºل͟º ༽ºل͟º ༽YOU CAME TO THE WRONG DONGERHOOD༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º ༽ºل͟º ༽ºل͟º ༽༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º ༽ºل͟º ༽ºل͟º ༽YOU CAME TO THE WRONG DONGERHOOD༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º ༽ºل͟º ༽ºل͟º ༽༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º ༽ºل͟º ༽ºل͟º ༽YOU CAME TO THE WRONG DONGERHOOD༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º ༽ºل͟º ༽ºل͟º ༽༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟

ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ raise your dongers ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ raise your dongers ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ raise your dongers ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ raise your dongers ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ raise your dongers ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ raise your dongers ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ raise your dongers ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉヽ

(ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)ง ᴛʜᴇ ᴜɴsᴇᴇɴ ᴅᴏɴɢᴇʀ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴀᴅʟɪᴇsᴛ (ง ͠° ل͜ °)ง(ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)ง ᴛʜᴇ ᴜɴsᴇᴇɴ ᴅᴏɴɢᴇʀ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴀᴅʟɪᴇsᴛ (ง ͠° ل͜ °)ง(ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)ง ᴛʜᴇ ᴜɴsᴇᴇɴ ᴅᴏɴɢᴇʀ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴀᴅʟɪᴇsᴛ (ง ͠° ل͜ °)ง(ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)ง ᴛʜᴇ ᴜɴsᴇᴇɴ ᴅᴏɴɢᴇʀ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴀᴅʟɪᴇsᴛ (ง ͠° ل͜ °)ง(ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)ง ᴛʜᴇ ᴜɴsᴇᴇɴ ᴅᴏɴɢᴇʀ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴀᴅʟɪᴇsᴛ (ง ͠° ل͜ °)ง(ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)ง ᴛʜᴇ ᴜɴsᴇᴇɴ ᴅᴏɴɢᴇʀ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴀᴅʟɪᴇsᴛ (ง ͠° ل͜ °)ง(ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)ง ᴛʜᴇ ᴜɴsᴇᴇɴ ᴅᴏɴɢᴇʀ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴀᴅʟɪᴇsᴛ (ง ͠° ل͜ °)ง(ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)ง ᴛʜᴇ ᴜɴsᴇᴇɴ they had the sex

kitsiune put his long 8 foot long dick in her vahoooooooooooooooo and started whiin her long chaeleon tongue inn all dierections

""'"mmmmmmmm i lovw ou draco, give e your sweet honey mustard…"

he came right in her vooajjooo and started moaning like an animmal

rein fIRMY GRASPED HTE MALFoy bologna pony and began ridin ridin ridin driRIDNIN RIDIN COWBOY YEEEEEEEEHAAAAWWW ADN HE AM INSIDE OF HER BOLOGNA RGINDER

Equius Zahhak of the Ravenclaw haouse came up to the girs and Draco and quickly shouted "YOU MORONS WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOY DOING FOG TO THE PRINCIPL'S OFFICE!" HE SHOUTED ANGRILY CHKING KITSUNE IN THE NKACCE

xX~~~~~end of hapter uno~~~~~Xx


End file.
